


I Trust You to Kill Me

by AJ9527, ghostrunner



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ9527/pseuds/AJ9527, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>大多数人都认为与狙击手Barton这种刺儿头共事是不可能的任务。他被各种特勤组踢出来的次数大概算得上一个纪录了。</p><p>但Coulson探员是由特殊材料制成的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Trust You to Kill Me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Trust You to Kill Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/286050) by [ghostrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner). 



大多数人都认为与狙击手Barton这种刺儿头共事是不可能的任务。他被各种特勤组踢出来的次数大概算得上一个纪录了。  
  
但Coulson探员是由特殊材料制成的。  
  
这并不是说他没发现Barton有多么烦人。圣母亲临也受不了Barton。  
  
Barton是个不可救药的混蛋。他喜欢上树猫着，钻天花板藏着，任务中一无聊就开始喋喋不休，将蹩脚的双关俏皮话进行到底。  
  
Coulson却有本事对这些一概无视。Barton无论何时何地在背后突然出现，他都不会吃惊。他用写报告威胁Barton闭嘴，让通讯频道得以安生。  
  
他还是唯一一个被Barton那冰冷犀利、如有实质的远程狙杀视线盯上时，能够安之若素，处之泰然的人。  
  
\-- --  
  
Phil Coulson来自纽约州北部。他高中时打曲棍球，大学时打橄榄球；入伍后在陆战队服役；曾为NSA（美国国家安全局）效力十年。  
  
那场惊天灾难让Fury局长对他更为重视，从各种意义上讲，那不是他的错。  
  
现在他负责调度超级英雄，外星神灵，自大的亿万富翁天才，忍者体操运动员，上百名神盾局特工，还要应付世界安全理事会。  
  
他曾经喜欢看那些差劲的电视真人秀，看人们在复杂环境里是多么的束手无策。现在他必须为此深刻反省。  
  
\-- --  
  
Romanoff特工没有跺着脚走进他的办公室。因为她不会做跺脚这种事。但也差不多了。  
  
Coulson没有抬头。他在看Darcy Lewis关于新墨西哥州事件的善后报告。写得很有意思。  
  
“有什么需要我支援吗，Romanoff 特工？”  
  
他喜欢Natasha Romanoff。她强悍而高效。他欣赏有这些素质的人。  
  
“Barton，”她终于开口。  
  
他抬头看着她。她没有进一步说明。  
  
“这是玩词语联想吗？狙击手。惹人烦。”  
  
“我想也许‘有风险’更合适。”  
  
Coulson在椅子上向后靠了靠。这个问题在他意料之中。  
  
“你不认可他在这个小组中的位置？”  
  
“不是的，”她连连摇头，“他的态度和个人习惯完全不合格，但内在价值就是另一回事了。他的射击水平……”她没说下去。Natasha Romanoff很少会这样无话可说。  
  
“是啊，”Coulson同意，“真没得说。”  
  
\-- --  
  
“你录的节目怎么都是一帮无能的蠢货在哭天喊地的，”Barton在他的沙发上嚷嚷。他畅饮着从冰箱里拿来的啤酒，脚丫子翘在茶几上。  
  
墙上的安保系统居然显示一切正常。  
  
Coulson把车钥匙扔在柜子上的盘子里，公文包放在地板上，绕到沙发后面。他知道自己都录了什么，但不知道Barton指的是哪个节目。 _强迫性囤积症患者、超级保姆、莫瑞秀、干涉、超级减肥王、贮藏：活埋（历史频道的仿制品）。_  
  
“也许我喜欢看他们解决难题，”他应道，“这是不错的调剂。你在我家干什么？”  
  
Barton从沙发靠背上转过头来瞅他，表情与其说是微笑不如说是呲牙。  
  
“Stark在总部呐，”他说，仿佛这借口足以使他离开基地，闯入Coulson的房子。  
  
还真是这么回事儿。Barton和Stark被严禁在无人监管的情况下碰面。他们臭味相投，往往折腾得神盾局鸡飞狗跳。  
  
他很想说，哦，好吧，然后坐下来重播节目，挑一个 _真实主妇_ 之类的，看Barton还能在他的沙发上待多久。但与之相反，他说：“特工，你必须即刻返回基地，否则我就把你敲晕，塞在后备箱里运回去。”  
  
Barton依然盯着他，笑得更加真实和愉悦。“现在是凌晨三点，大伙儿会说闲话的。”他用西部口音慢吞吞地拖着长腔。  
  
Coulson抬起一边眉毛，眼神坚定不移。Barton几乎从不眨眼，很多人看着就觉得恐怖，Coulson可不吃这套。  
  
“你真没趣儿，”一场长时间无声凝视的较量，Barton始终无法取胜。但他仍然面带微笑。  
  
Coulson没有笑。“我生来如此，”他平淡地道，“快回基地去。”  
  
Barton动了，如箭离弦，肘部一撑沙发背，脚在茶几的金属框架上一点，猛地翻过沙发，站在Coulson面前。整个过程还不到一秒钟。  
  
Coulson还是没眨眼，不想承认这让他印象深刻。而Barton的笑容变得鲨鱼般危险，充满挑战意味。他上前一步，硬生生挤进了Coulson和沙发之间可以忽略不计的缝隙里。  
  
Coulson知道Barton根本不会尊重什么个人空间，但他已经踏入了Coulson的警戒线。  
  
他的气息闻起来就像无烟火药和大漠风沙。  
  
Coulson把这念头坚决驱逐到角落里。  
  
Barton说：“来动我啊。”  
  
\-- --  
  
Romanoff特工从垫子边上站起来。和她对练的两个神盾特工互相搀扶着落荒而逃，一路呻吟和惨叫。  
  
“你也许愿意玩几个回合？”她很客气地邀请Coulson，“能有效放松身心。”  
  
“我相信是的，”他不否认自己的确需要舒缓压力，但他还是说，“不了，谢谢你。”  
  
她露齿而笑，建议道：“我让你一只手好了。”  
  
Coulson微微一笑，温和有礼，平易近人。他的确是照着镜子练出来的，但别想他会承认。  
  
“你当然只能用一只手，而且每次必须打败我，否则神盾付你的钱就太多了。”  
  
她大笑。“过来试试啊。”  
  
\-- --  
  
这里的咖啡糟糕透顶。总有一天，他要调去一个方圆一英里必须有毕特咖啡店的地方。要不有咖啡豆和茶叶也行。  
  
该死的，他眼下只能屈就星巴克。  
  
Coulson啜饮着这杯煮过了头又甜得过分的混合物，微微瞥了一眼远处。没有什么迹象，暂时没有。  
  
“把你的望远镜给我，”他提高了声音说道。  
  
他什么也没听见。没有军靴踏过灌木的喀嚓声，没有衣料摩擦的沙沙声，甚至没有一丝呼吸的气息流动。他说不清如何知道Barton站在他身后，他就是知道。  
  
他的工作，百分之六十都需要表现得无所不知。  
  
Barton恼火地哼了一声。“我敢打赌，有时候你只是虚张声势，背后根本没人。”他一边说一边递过野战双筒望远镜。  
  
Coulson用闲着的那只手将望远镜举到眼前。“我从来没错过。”  
  
地平线上空无一物。没什么可看的。  
  
“Barton，”他说，任务的预警在直觉中盘桓不去，“四处走走。”  
  
六个小时过去了，一切正常。什么也没发生。啥。也。没。有。他们突击检查，依然一无所获。  
  
他的通讯话筒轻响，传来私人频道信号。  
  
“我真不觉得这个任务值得占用我的时间。或者你的时间。”  
  
Phil Coulson和两个弟弟一起长大。鉴于这种经验，他保持沉默，希望没有回应就是最好的回应。  
  
过了一分钟，Barton又开口了，充分证明老天爷没空聆听政府工作人员的心声。  
  
“这根本不值得浪费任何人的时间，真的。也许这就是为什么到现在接头人还个没影儿。”  
  
强光刺目，烈日烘烤着空无一人的机场跑道。他的黑色套装真的不是为这种天气设计的，但Coulson永远不会知难而退。  
  
他从容淡定地回绝了所有消极情绪，更不允许自己发出沮丧的叹息。  
  
“任务需要多久，你个人的感觉根本微不足道，”他对着通讯器下令，“少说废话。”  
  
Barton安静了近十分钟，Coulson趁机盯着空荡的地平线，思考如何起草任务失败的报告。  
  
无线电又响了。  
  
“你那儿热不热？看起来很热（hot）啊。”  
  
他不知道Barton又藏哪儿了。转身漫无目的地怒视一番？傻子都不干。一般来讲，当你清楚地知道自己身在一名狙击手的高科技瞄准镜中，很难无动于衷。但Coulson又不是经历过一次两次，早就习以为常了。  
  
“苏丹也这么热，”他说，“下次任务我就派你到那儿去，如果你还是不明白什么叫做‘无线电静默’。”  
  
“我只想说，看起来很辣（hot）。你穿着套装的样子，真的很火辣。”通讯里隐约传来Barton抑制不住的笑声。  
  
Coulson咬了咬牙，正要吼回去时爆炸发生了。  
  
他猛地俯下身子，大脑自动计算最近的空袭掩体位置，然后他意识到，攻击并未持续。机库的一角有残骸在燃烧，Coulson扭过头，看到手下的特工们带着灭火器和武器蜂拥而上。灭火器是周到而合理的选择，值得赞许，但他们掏出手枪是想打什么？  
  
如果他一直站在接头人指定的地点，现在已经灰飞烟灭了。  
  
公用通讯里传来一波又一波“安全”、“无威胁”，没有任何发现。看来炸弹是由计时器引爆，而不是机关触发的。相当简陋的布置。  
  
他抬头看了看行道树，又转身注视着后面那些废弃的建筑物。从结构上看，视野都算不上良好。  
  
无线电响起。 _九点钟方向。_  
  
他依言调整定位。他的九点钟方向，一幢阳光斜射着的烂房子，一窝浣熊都能压塌，何况一名成年男子外加一支50磅重的步枪。也许Barton今天带的是弓。  
  
“发现什么了？”他问道。  
  
 _没有，长官。_  
  
“那就下来吧。看有谁需要打一针破伤风。”  
  
电流里传来的声响，可能是Barton笑的时候拇指按在了通话键上。  
  
随他吧。有时候，想管好你的手下不能总是一本正经。Coulson的熟人们如果知道他有这念头，准会碎掉一地眼镜。  
  
“长官？”一名探员来到近前，他一时记不起他的名字。“机场人员目前有些惊慌失措，我建议告知他们一起虚构的事故，可以吗？”  
  
脱水和烦躁让他的太阳穴开始隐隐作痛。“好吧，”他对那个初级探员说，“可以，记得把情况抄送给我。”  
  
“是，长官。”探员大声回答，下意识敬了个礼。  
  
Coulson不允许自己当众翻白眼。  
  
他在建筑拐角处找到了Barton。他靠墙坐着，双腿随意地伸出来，他的弓放在膝上，摇摇摆摆保持着平衡。  
  
“清理得如何了？”他问道。他戴着墨镜，但Coulson敢打赌，他的眼睛一直是闭着的。  
  
他想过命令Barton站起来去帮忙善后，因为他有这个权力。他告诉自己那样太刻薄了。那不是Barton的工作。  
  
“如期进行，”他说道，然后弯下腰轻轻坐在地上，后背靠着墙，就在Barton身旁。Barton睁开眼睛转过头来，惊讶地挑了挑眉。  
  
说实话，Coulson自己也有点惊讶。  
  
他仰起头靠在墙上，阳光斜斜而下。狙击手的观察审视比任何人都隐蔽，但他还是能感觉到Barton在看着他。  
  
他想放松一下领带，解开几个衣扣。  
  
他没那么做。  
  
\-- --  
  
尽管Coulson看起来仿佛一个公事公办、朝九晚五的文职人员，实际上他并没有花太多的时间做文书工作。他有专门的助理。  
  
他当然也会处理一些文件，但主要是在助理送来的文书和备忘录上核准签字，以及制定神盾局会议流程、驳回大量不规范的电子邮件，诸如此类。  
  
外勤任务报告是例外。他会亲笔书写，精确详尽，是所有报告的模范样本。他提交给Fury局长和Hill副局长的报告完美无缺，返回头来检阅其他人的报告，每一份是否合格都做了标注。他还制定过一个标准报告空白版本，已被世界安理会做为通用文件印刷下发。  
  
他的任务报告已经成为业内传奇了。  
  
而那是十分耗费精力的。他今天累得不想写了。他的办公椅很舒适，但不能带来放松和安慰。他平时也不怎么考虑这些。  
  
这次的罪犯为掩人耳目引爆了汽车炸弹，他被波及，砸破玻璃摔进了商店的橱窗。急救人员说他没有脑震荡。他转动脖子，感觉还有玻璃渣在衬衫领子里面。  
  
他需要回家，洗澡，吃一把止痛药，上床睡觉。  
  
Barton会不会又占领了他的客厅？  
  
他的嘴角微微上扬，竟然有一丝期待。这很不得体，但他太累了，已经无力谴责自己。  
  
\-- --  
  
“别失手打到我。”  
  
“长官，如果我射中了你，我保证绝不是出于失手。”  
  
\-- --  
  
Phil Coulson今年42岁，此时此刻终于体会到信心与信任的区别。  
  
一个疯子用某种自制的能量武器指着他。因为他挡住了他想杀的人，还不肯让开。  
  
Coulson不清楚Barton的位置，只知道是身后的某处。他希望自己没有正巧站在Barton和手持危险武器的疯子之间。但很有可能。  
  
他熟知普通的狙击手会怎样判断形势的优劣，以及Barton对此特别的偏好，Coulson纹丝不动，异常平静，仿佛事不关己。  
  
他并非确信Barton不会向他开枪，他的想法比这复杂多了。他有信心，确定一定以及肯定，Barton不会失手击中他，因为Barton从不失手。他这会儿担心的是：a）Barton开枪之前，疯子可能先向自己开枪，b）家庭作坊出品的能量武器可能意外爆炸，害死所有人，和c）他背后的平民中有人可能会做出愚蠢的举动，害死所有人。Barton误射到他什么的还没空考虑。  
  
这是个很现实的问题，Clint Barton代号“鹰眼”，没有十足的把握向来不会动手。  
  
Coulson呼吸放缓，直视着面前的人，坚持“任尔咆哮与雷霆，我自岿然不动”。  
  
肩头有种异样的感觉，应该是Barton，这一次他的视线强度已达峰值。Coulson的本能——不止一次救了他的命——在尖叫着快闪！但这一次他决定置若罔闻。用人不疑，他对Barton的信心坚如磐石。  
  
他真觉得听到了箭矢破空的声音，当然那不可能。他是感觉到了空气的流动。箭头擦着Coulson的脑袋——距离不到一寸——掠过，射中了疯子的眼睛。  
  
目标一头栽倒。几个平民尖叫起来。Coulson感觉周围的空气在微微发颤，也许只是心跳太快的缘故。  
  
他原地静立了片刻，走上前去，用脚小心地将武器从那人手中拨出来，推得远远的。他又检查了脉搏，发现已经死透了。他抬起手，对着衬衫袖口的接收器说道：“射得漂亮。”  
  
\-- --  
  
“我能提个问题吗？”  
  
在他身后，就在他身后！Coulson极力掩饰所受到的惊吓。他克制着没有跳到一边，也没有伸手去抓枪。他力图表现得完全清楚Clint一直在身后，因为他总是知道。  
  
这一次，他真的不知道。  
  
Clint小心翼翼地挪开一点，眯起眼睛盯着他。Coulson双目圆睁，外套领子上沾着尘土，指尖离枪很近，大概今天溜到他身后不是个好主意。但他悄悄靠近的目的总算达成啦。  
  
“也许，”他差不多是在道歉，“你需要先坐下。”  
  
Coulson抬起眉毛，露出少许怀疑的神色。但他没有深究，他现在筋疲力尽了。  
  
Natasha在茶水间的另一边和两个Clint有印象但叫不出名字的特工聊天。她侧头向这边看过来，因为Coulson吓了一跳可有点儿反常，她不喜欢反常的事情。Clint隐蔽地打了个手势。 _安啦，我搞得定。_  
  
她无声地嗤笑。 _行不行啊你。_  
  
Clint去倒咖啡，听着Coulson从桌边拽了一把椅子坐下。他没有松懈，没有叹息也没有更明显的动作，但举止比平时稍显沉重。  
  
Clint往杯子里多加了点糖，心想Coulson应该需要补充能量。  
  
Coulson接过杯子的时候，Clint注意到，他非常小心地避开了手指的接触。Clint想起，他以往也是如此。Clint一直不在意，但是现在，他开始思考，他和Coulson竟然从未有过接触，从未。  
  
一次也没有。即使是他们的第一次见面。当你抓着狙击枪悬在直升机外面，同伴面无表情地举着望远镜蹲在旁边，自言自语这次暗杀是不是搞错了人，那可不是握手的最佳时机。  
  
五六年过去了。上百次任务过去了。Coulson一直努力抑制他们之间日积月累的性张力，事到如今，已经有些欲盖弥彰了。  
  
Coulson缓缓啜饮着咖啡，一口，两口，以顽强的意志力让自己平静下来。Clint并不急迫，仿佛专注于欣赏自己杯中奶昔旋转的纹路。  
  
“你想问什么？”Coulson对信息的收集汇总向无遗漏，全面得惊人。Clint还以为他可能没听清那句话呢。  
  
“不如说是我观察到了什么。”  
  
“是吗，你一直在观察？”  
  
“当然，这是我的专业。”  
  
Coulson的笑容隐在咖啡杯后面。Clint也笑了，心中涌起傻乎乎的愉悦。这没必要让别人知道。  
  
“今天的观察所得是，很高兴我不是你。”他告诉他。  
  
Coulson沉吟片刻。“不好意思，”他开口道，“肯定有一大把格言能阐述其中的哲理，但我这会儿一句也想不起来。”  
  
“我高兴的是不用像你那样冲在第一线，还要写任务报告。”  
  
“你也必须完成报告。每次任务之后。”  
  
“是啊，我才不写呢，”Clint肆无忌惮地说，他们都知道这是真的。“除非被你催得没处躲。我讨厌每次玩命之后还要抠字眼，凑字数，攒出一份官样文章，而我只想写‘今天我打爆了一个坏蛋的脑袋’。多爽。”  
  
Coulson又显出笑意。“所以归根到底，你很高兴你不是我，因为那样你就得对付你自己。”  
  
“嘿，”Clint再次举杯，“你这句就很有道理嘛。”  
  
\-- --  
  
Clint Barton这家伙，一旦Coulson探员执行任务去了其他地方，神盾局就别想给他套上缰绳。  
  
他经常一消失就好几个小时，被质问时他声称去单独训练了。有些时候的确如此。神盾局从上到下都受够了他躲在吊顶上和夹层里随时吓唬人的习性，但也不能不承认这本事在实战中相当管用。  
  
还有些时候，他喜欢擅闯Coulson的住处。已经不计其数了。  
  
尽管Coulson一再升级公寓的安保系统，但从来也没挡住过Clint。这房子其实并非一个长期稳定的居所，Coulson没有在里面放置多少个人物品。  
  
衣柜里有八套一模一样的黑色西装。其中三套装在干洗袋里，附有一张便签，干洗店经理对那些无法去除的隐蔽污渍表示歉意，并感谢Coulson指出他们的不足。  
  
墙上的照片要么是风景，要么是汽车。他仔细观察后确定，那些画面并没有什么规律和含义。也许值得注意的是，没有一张是东北部地区的农场或森林，他所知的Coulson的出身之地。  
  
Coulson就是个劳碌命。Clint这样想着，颇有些不是滋味，虽然他自己的命也是枪林弹雨当家常便饭。  
  
柜子上摆着一只小碟子，Coulson进门时放钥匙用的。Clint的手指沿着它的边缘抚摩，釉面平滑，是中国制造的烧制陶瓷。他也许从陶器工坊【类似宜家】买的。  
  
这里一点儿也感觉不到Phil Coulson。  
  
\-- --  
  
回到基地，Sitwell探员一见到他就说：“你男朋友又惹麻烦了。”  
  
Coulson斜睨他一眼，从容不迫，“你说什么？”  
  
Sitwell没有脸色发白，支支吾吾，也没有面红耳赤，畏缩不前。这就是为什么他是Coulson最喜欢的下属。他不像其他人那么大惊小怪。  
  
“Barton特工卷进了一起事件。”  
  
Coulson毫不意外。  
  
“他人呢？”  
  
Sitwell为他拉开楼梯间的门。  
  
“关了禁闭。”  
  
在基地，只有Fury局长、Hill副局长和Coulson有权关Barton的禁闭。关于Barton在服从权威的问题上有多么难搞，Coulson可以写出一本专著。至少也是长篇论文。所以禁闭神马的，迟早的事儿。  
  
Coulson赶到的时候Barton正如困兽一般。Coulson敲了敲门然后走进去。Barton没有跳起来立正站好。他们不再是军人了。他只是停下了从小几上弹起一枚硬币到墙上再接住的把戏。桌面和墙面已经凿出整齐划一的凹痕，无数次的落点都在相同的地方。  
  
“Coulson，”他打个招呼，神色平静，但声线锋利。  
  
“Barton，”Coulson一手撑着门，“一起去散个步。”  
  
阳光明亮，但寒秋将近，冷风如刀。Barton双手插进口袋，跟随Coulson的脚步，仿佛一只不驯的野猫屈尊伪装成人类。  
  
Coulson背手走着。“Baum特工惊吓过度，进了急救室。”  
  
Barton自叹倒霉。“他看到我跟见了鬼似的掉了咖啡杯，然后滑了一跤，脑袋撞在桌子上，整个一出滑稽戏。”  
  
“他缝了14针。”  
  
“我没碰他一根毛。”  
  
“我知道。但你知不知道有个词儿叫做‘职场敌意’。”  
  
Barton瞥了一眼围墙处的岗楼，默不作声。Coulson清楚他的视力超群，从这里就能看到楼上的警卫。  
  
“我知道这些话你听了无数次，”Coulson停顿一下，“但你是团队的一员。我可以说，你的技能、位置、重要性比Baum特工大得多。但恐吓你的后援人员不是聪明的做法，那关系到你在实战中能否顺利生还。”  
  
他等他消化这句话，然后补充，“我需要你学会自控，Clint。”  
  
“我们可以称呼名字了咩？”Barton挑了挑眉。  
  
“眼下可以。”  
  
“那好吧，”Barton看着地平线说道，“我只是必须干点儿什么占住脑子，”他停下来表示强调，又怪怪地加上一声，“Phil。”  
  
Coulson嘴角一抽，像是挡住一个微笑。但问起来他只会否认。  
  
“我正着手把复仇者部门迁出神盾局总部。在我搞定之前，别再恶作剧伤到人了。”  
  
“跟你说老实话，Phil，”Barton淘气地笑了，“我不一定能做到。”  
  
“忍着点儿。”  
  
\-- --  
  
搬进复仇者大厦可不简单，繁琐杂务费时，磨合协调费力，讨价还价费神，还被超级恶棍们的闹场打乱进度，至少三次。  
  
好在有Coulson，一切才能有条不紊。  
  
尘埃落定，无人伤亡，真是可歌可泣。被拉来当搬运工的神盾探员们立马撤了。他找到了Barton，在屋顶上。  
  
那是他首先想到的地方。  
  
Coulson爬出窗户，小心地走到楼顶边上。Barton没有回头，只是开口道：“现在我们无拘无束啦，我可以继续吓唬人玩儿了吗？”  
  
Coulson欣赏了一会儿风景。“还是省省吧，”他说，“如果你真能吓到Romanoff、Banner、Thor，还能保住你的小命，那么请随意。”  
  
他听到Clint笑了。“你会留下来，对吗？”更像是个请求，“负责看管我们，确保我们守规矩、多吃蔬菜、按时上床睡觉什么的？”  
  
Coulson突然一阵莫名的心悸。“这是我咎由自取，”他说，“没错。”  
  
沉默蔓延开来，令人很不自在。  
  
Clint清了清嗓子，威胁道：“你敢再录那些无聊的真人秀……”  
  
这个玩笑一点儿也不逗。因为他们都想起了那一夜。Clint在他的公寓里，在他的沙发上，一脸冒失的坏笑，他说 _来动我啊。_  
  
Coulson低头注视着自己的足尖，离楼顶边缘不过数寸。他知道自己即将做出错误的举动。  
  
他回答：“试试看啊，Barton。”  
  
  
\-- --  
  
  
一辆车子在街面上翻滚，砸坏了消防栓，水柱迸裂如喷泉。Thor大笑着一锤击中杀戮机器人的面部。鹰眼和钢铁侠在通讯频道里毒舌对嘴炮，把代号扔到脑后，直呼彼此的姓名。美国队长试图让他们规矩点，但收效甚微。黑寡妇早已不知去向。  
  
这就是Coulson的人生了。他摇了摇头，感觉脖子咔咔作响，只好靠在一面墙上。这里曾经是一家苹果专卖店，现在已经成了瓦砾场。  
  
“差不多了，复仇者，”他接入通讯，“危机解除后这里就该移交给消防和警察部门了。”  
  
钢铁侠说抱歉啦，不该和机器人玩这么久。Thor乐此不疲地呼吁让挑战来得更猛烈些吧！美国队长挥了挥盾牌表示收到。  
  
突然间，鹰眼不知从哪儿冒了出来。  
  
Coulson眼都不眨一下，问道：“Barton，战况如何？”  
  
Barton耸耸肩，把弓斜背在身后，双手抱胸。“大功告成，”他回答，“只要有人说服Thor相信战斗真的结束了，我们这就能走。”  
  
他很认真地看着Coulson。神色有些不同寻常。  
  
“有些事我认为不言而喻，”他这样说道，“但你还是需要讲清楚。”  
  
他们之间真的应该摊牌了，Coulson心知肚明。数月以来，他们距离那条界线越来越近。然而眼下，执行任务途中，并不是他所期待的说心里话的时机。  
  
换做他人，此时应该转移视线，若无其事。但Phil Coulson只能是他自己。  
  
“这不是一个好主意，”他语气坚定，冷静，平稳，很好地掩饰了真实想法。  
  
Barton，现在是Clint，双手撑在Phil肩膀两侧的墙壁上，仔细探究着他的表情。  
  
“为什么不呢，”这并不是一个问句。他和他都知道那答案。  
  
神盾局的内部交往条例并不严苛。但他们出身军旅，明白一些旧习根深蒂固。这不仅仅是为了强调纪律性，而是为了保证在训练和实战中的人身安全。  
  
我不应该把下属的特工当做普通人来看待，对其产生感情。我不应该让任何私人情绪影响我在任务中的判断。  
  
我不应该和你如此接近。  
  
但Phil没有说这些。他直视着Clint的眼睛，强迫自己的心率降下来。“这不是说话的地方。”  
  
有那么一刻，他以为Clint会反驳，或彻底无视距离地抓住他，毁掉他最后一丝自制力。有那么一刻，他希望他那么做。  
  
但Clint只是盯着他，然后轻轻一点头。指尖推离墙壁，转身而去。  
  
Phil靠着墙许久未动，不去看Clint离开。  
  
\-- --  
  
当你身在特种部队，尤其像神盾局或复仇者这样的奇葩组织，要和各路恐怖分子、怪力乱神开战，你私生活的选择就十分有限了。  
  
想找人闲聊？你的工作是全天候性质，一举一动都是机密，于是只能和你的同事交谈。  
  
只有同事可以一起倾诉，导致只有同事可以一起过夜。想和圈外人发展稳定的关系？经过保密规章的筛选和过滤，你们能聊的大概只剩下天气。  
  
这就是为什么在2009年，Coulson与Virginia Potts之间偶然发生的轻松惬意关系只维持了几个月。  
  
真的很惬意，Pepper优雅迷人，聪慧睿智，充满激情，他喜欢和她在一起。也真的很偶然，他们都是工作狂，日程安排时有冲突。最后，他们都不是认真的。从他第一眼看到她，就知道她爱着Tony Stark。  
  
他们的分手很友好，也很彻底。在那之后，如果他们碰巧在世界的同一个地方落脚，她会请他一起共度午餐时光。因为Tony Stark是复仇者计划中必不可少的部分，而且总是带来必不可少的麻烦，需要他们商讨如何把事儿圆过去。Stark向来管挖不管埋，Pepper和Coulson只能为其善后。  
  
他和Pepper合作愉快，因为他们可以很好地沟通。他想念那份默契。  
  
再度萌发好感是因为……诱惑。他情不自禁。  
  
他不想要Clint Barton这种二货。但他真的喜欢上了Barton。不可否认，他极其烦人；同样不可否认，他极其耀眼。Coulson可以面不改色地说出子虚乌有的谎言，但他对自己还是很诚实的。  
  
从长远来看，接近Barton，哪怕一次，都可能是糟糕的错误。但他想要。数年来他还从未如此渴求过什么。  
  
\-- --  
  
Clint的前臂有伤痕，每当他全力警戒将弓拉满时就特别明显。  
  
他自己毫不在意。研发部门经常升级他的武器，迄今为止新品没出什么岔子，但也没有加强对他手臂的防护，所以那伤痕依然存在。  
  
Coulson说不清是从什么时候起病态地瞩目于此的。  
  
他从不允许自己对Clint的关注程度多于对其他复仇者。Clint手舞足蹈高谈阔论时，他没有注视着他肌肉的线条目不转睛；Clint体魄如钢铁般强悍，动作却似狸猫般轻盈，能在众目睽睽之下匿迹隐形数个小时，他也没有表现出明显的欣赏之色。  
  
但是他总忍不住盯着那道伤痕。他想要——极度渴望——伸手按住那里，指尖用力，让Clint颤抖。他想得停不下来。  
  
他不明白为什么会有这种渴望。  
  
\-- --  
  
不止一次，Coulson很确定Rogers队长和自己有相同的感受：一群视纪律如无物的熊孩子合起伙来胡闹，真是惊天地泣鬼神啊。  
  
Barton在厨房里，杀气腾腾地煮着咖啡，同时猛灌啤酒。Coulson明白他不是真的想要咖啡，只是外面风雪肆虐，他只能这样打发时间，不然就会忍不住爬到房顶上找点啥来一箭。  
  
Coulson今天没在现场，不清楚事情的始末。他只知道Stark招惹得Banner变身了，Thor取笑Barton的麻醉箭放倒Hulk的速度不够快，Barton威胁要把他俩都射成刺猬。Romanoff赌咒发誓，如果他们不收拾好那一片乱摊子，她就要让他们死无全尸。她说话算话。  
  
眼瞅着Barton把半磅咖啡豆倒进咖啡机，Coulson在心里盘算，总有一天，他要把他们全卖掉，换一批机器人来听从指挥。  
  
嗯，也许只卖掉大部分。  
  
“Clint，”他平静地开口。  
  
Barton放下咖啡壶，动作轻缓，努力克制着把壶砸碎的冲动。他抬头看过来，双眼因怒火而格外明亮，格外狂野。  
  
看得Coulson食指大动，真他妈要命。  
  
他们终于走到了宿命的一刻。没什么能比这更火辣。  
  
Coulson伸出手，稳稳地放在Barton的胳膊上，他的拇指按着那道伤痕，手掌张开牢牢握住他的前臂。  
  
Barton周身猛地绷紧。  
  
就是这样。感觉太好了。Coulson有丝恍惚地想，这就是为什么他从来不碰他。他害怕会失控。  
  
这感触并不强烈，却如触电般颤动了他每一根神经。  
  
Barton纹丝不动，盯着他足有一分钟，然后用没被握住的另一只手，毫不犹豫地攥住Coulson胸前的衬衫，把他拉了过来。  
  
他们的初吻不似童话般梦幻美好，而是狂野、粗暴、不顾一切。  
  
Clint的胡茬刮蹭着他的嘴，他们的牙齿碰在一起，呼吸间充斥着肾上腺素和微酿啤酒的味道（毫无疑问，Clint打劫了Tony冰箱里的昂贵库存）。Phil一只手撑住Clint的后颈，另一只手仍握着Clint的胳膊，五指收紧，拇指用力按压那道伤痕。Clint忍不住发出抗议的呻吟，却被Phil以吻封缄。  
  
感觉有一个世纪之久，他们才放开彼此。  
  
Clint的瞳孔扩张，竭力控制着呼吸，试图恢复至战场埋伏时一样的低缓。Phil放开Clint的后颈，他的喘息十分急促，听起来甚至有几分像是咆哮。  
  
“天啊，”Phil脱口而出。日后想起来他会觉得自己蠢毙了。他一直认为，他们会按部就班，一步一步来，会有接吻，毫无疑问地，也会有其他。一切都应该按计划进行，比如先好好谈谈。 _现在这些都可以去见鬼了。_  
  
Clint笑了，锋芒毕露，斗志昂扬。  
  
“是啊，”他说，“卧室，立刻。”  
  
\-- --  
  
如果他仔细考虑一下，不是说他真的会想这种问题（骗谁呢，他想过千百次了），Phil会推测Clint喜欢疾风骤雨式的性爱。急切而狂野，粗鲁而火辣之类的。  
  
Phil并非不喜欢狂野火辣，他只是希望他们之间能更特别。他没想到Clint真能给他惊喜。  
  
Clint喜欢咬他。而Phil喜欢这样。这对他们来说都是新发现。第二天他身上会带着Clint留下的印记，衣领都遮不住，而他完全不在乎。  
  
Clint拥有强健发达的肌肉和纵横交错的伤疤，以及比Phil预期更为熟练的技巧。他用被弓弦磨出厚茧的手指抚摩着Phil手臂上游骑兵的纹身，向下摸索着Phil的胸腹，然后低头在Phil的锁骨上制造新的咬痕，始终一言不发。  
  
Phil的手掌包裹着Clint，令他无助地弓起身体，寻求摩擦。Phil压下来的时候Clint双腿颤抖，发出混乱的咒骂。他们同时呻吟起来，Phil必须暂停一分钟，喘息着找回神智。  
  
他挺进得更深，让彼此的前额相抵，然后再次开始动作。  
  
Clint仍在啃噬他的皮肤，嘶哑地骂着脏话，在他挺动时几乎要呜咽起来。  
  
Phil露出微笑。“你在这种时候的咒骂很有创意，而且你的罗马尼亚语很流利，真让我印象深刻。”他的声音有些急促，但仍像往常一样温和。这是他多年来练就的技能。  
  
Clint被逗乐了，他换了个更灵活的姿势，满是厚茧的手同时握住了两个人的性器。“我会告诉你什么更深刻，”他从牙缝里挤出一句，然后喘着粗气用手肘支起身体，更用力地撸动起来。  
  
Phil贴着Clint耳畔柔软的皮肤大声呻吟。  
  
Clint喘息加剧，和Phil挤成一团，手上的动作越来越快，节奏逐渐混乱。  
  
Phil失去了自制力，他的视野一片模糊，情不自禁吐露了心声。  
  
Clint猛地哽住一声呻吟，靠着他颤抖不止。而Phil...  
  
...已意乱神迷。  
  
\-- --  
  
“这完全不是，”Clint试图郑重其事，“什么命中注定。”  
  
要不是还喘不上气儿，Phil一定会笑出声来。他不住抚摩着Clint的胸膛，感受着在他的触摸下绷紧的肌肉。他永远会为此感到新奇和兴奋，和毋庸置疑的吸引。  
  
“真的吗，”他低语。  
  
Clint慢慢向下，伸手撸过Phil的阴茎，另一只手则用力搂住他的大腿。Phil战栗着倒吸一口气，身体前倾，勉强支撑着自己。  
  
“我不信命，”Clint声明，然后推着Phil倒下。  
  
\-- --  
  
“我看不出有什么值得开会，”Stark满腹牢骚。  
  
Natasha翻了个白眼。“你眼里自家几十亿的公司也不值得开会。反对无效。”  
  
Clint笑了起来。记忆的片段掠过脑海，令Coulson心旌动摇。他的手不经意般地蹭过大腿，那儿有Clint的齿痕，像印章一般戳在皮肤上。  
  
Coulson注意到Clint的视线下移，而且笑得愈发得意。他坚定地提醒自己，此时此刻该干正事儿。  
  
“好了，”他宣布，“现在我们开始讨论神奇四侠与神盾局的互助合作事宜。”  
  
一片兴趣缺缺的哼唧。Coulson充耳不闻，进入了工作状态。  
  
  
  
  
——END——


End file.
